


Стальной

by Leytenator



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано на Хот-фест по заявке "Алвадик, Ричард, сосланный без права возвращения в Надор поднимает нищую провинцию и делает её металлургической и промышленной провинций, самой богатой из всех провинций Талига. Из-за огромного богатства быстро забываются все ошибки Дика и он становится завидным женихом. Рокэ следит за ситуацией по отчётам и письмам, жутко ревнуя и беснуясь. ХЭ"





	Стальной

На секунду он словно ощущает тот старый, казалось бы, давно забытый горячечный жар в груди, словно яд до сих пор бродит в теле. Год – хороший срок, чтобы горечь ушла из крови и мыслей, но она не желает его покидать.  
Рокэ истекает этим ядом, пока читает очередное письмо. Яд сочится с кончиков его пальцев, крепко сжимающих перо, пока он раздумывает над ответом. Бумага рвется – он даже не заметил, что ведет поперек листа толстую чернильную черту, разделившую его на две половины.  
Лист – и самого Рокэ.  
Это глупо.  
Это было чудовищной глупостью от начала и до конца. Выпить вино на глазах у белого как мел мальчишки – красивая поза, что ни говори, особенно когда и сам не уверен, что уроки заботливого отца сберегут от отравы. А все то, что он творил после, не назвать даже красивой позой.   
Такие поступки надо либо карать смертью на месте, либо прощать, если сердце заходится в гулком бое вовсе не от яда, а от мысли, что эти кривящиеся, как у готового расплакаться ребенка, губы навсегда станут омерзительно белого цвета.  
Убить или простить – а он вышвырнул, как надоевшего щенка, который из забавного тявкающего комка постепенно стал превращаться в тонконого пса, способного показать зубы. Пес попытался укусить, и ты его выставил, запретив даже думать о возвращении. Нет его – и нет проблем, верно, Рокэ?  
Рокэ ругается в голос, допивает вино и снова наполняет бокал. Свеча на столе трещит, от этого звука начинают ныть виски и совесть. Отвратительное чувство.  
Казалось бы, кем нужно быть, чтобы совершить глупость еще большую, но Рокэ сумел – разумеется, если по жизни не знать предела и запретов ни в чем, как остановиться?  
Читать чужие письма – дурной поступок, так как же можно отказать себе в нем?  
Тебе он не пишет, Рокэ, не поэтому ли ты жадно хватаешься за слова, написанные чужим людям – уже чужим для тебя человеком?  
Год.  
За это время можно прожить целую жизнь.  
Первое время ты жил как обычно, буйно и шало, тебя веселила война, киркореллы и новый занятный офицер. Потом война закончилась, а новой для тебя, как назло, не придумали – вот ведь жалость, правда? Потом началась жизнь – самая обыкновенная. Лишенная побелевших от ярости и испуга губ, сверкающих глаз и вечно приглаженных дурацких волос, которые так хотелось взъерошить все время.  
Ты привык – привычка великое дело, Рокэ.  
Рокэ усмехается внутреннему голосу – на мгновение кажется, что в нем звучат менторские нотки Сильвестра, но это ощущение тут же пропадает. Сильвестра нет, отчитывать тебя больше некому.  
Был один мальчишка, он пытался, но теперь он в Надоре, и его жалкие попытки тебя не тревожат. Да?  
Рокэ придвигает к себе письмо.  
Это хуже вина. Привыкнув, невозможно остановиться.  
«Передай дядюшке, что эта затея не кажется мне такой уж блестящей. Посуди сам, вкладывать средства…»  
Рокэ смеется, опустошая новый бокал. Ну надо же, кто бы мог подумать. Юноша вырос и научился рассуждать – что ж, любому пришлось бы на его месте.  
Год назад во время череды оползней в Надоре рухнул целый пласт, открыв изумленным взорам разлапистое дерево впечатанной в неприступную доселе скалу железной руды. Ветви простирались насколько хватало глаз, поблескивали на солнце – Рокэ, разумеется, не видел этой картины сам, но не раз читал об этом.   
«Представляешь, похоже на огромный дуб, который тянется к небу. А если тронуть его рукой, пальцы пахнут кровью. Прости, Наль, я пишу глупости…»  
Глупости, конечно, глупости, Рокэ согласно кивал, жадно выпивая глазами чернила этих строк.   
А «глупый мальчишка» тем временем сетовал на то, что не хватает рук – как будто было неясно, что чужакам, даже разинувшим рты на «железное чудо Надора», не больно-то хочется ехать к юнцу, опала которого очевидна. Добычу руды начали его люди – изголодавшиеся по хорошему делу и хорошему обеду.  
Возле рудника построили каменоломню. Затем еще одну – нужно было жилье для тех, кто постепенно стекался сюда со всех концов провинции.   
Создатель, как же Рокэ хохотал, когда прочел про первый выкованный в Надоре клинок! «Балансировка, признаться честно, так себе, но ты бы видел, как он на солнце блестит!»  
Впрочем, со временем нашлись и оружейники – угрюмые старцы, помнившие еще Эгмонта. Надорская сталь зазвучала звонче и злее, надорские кирасы и щиты умели не только сверкать, но и держать удар.  
Рокэ только вздергивал бровь, не в силах уразуметь, зачем этому дураку понадобилось растрачивать нежданный подарок на военную амуницию, а не, скажем, горшки и котлы – ну не собирался же он, в самом деле, последовать примеру идиота-отца и…  
Об этом думать не хотелось. Рокэ пил и читал, читал и пил, проклиная тот день, когда ему вздумалось остановить побелевшего виконта Ларака на улице и мягко объяснить ему, что клятва оруженосца еще висит над Ричардом мечом, поэтому дело эра – следить и заботиться о подопечном, пусть и на расстоянии. Реджинальд гулко сглотнул, будто над ним самим висел самый настоящий клинок, и неожиданно серьезно кивнул, соглашаясь со всеми просьбами – и пересылать Рокэ письма, и не ставить их отправителя об этом в известность. Время от времени он по своей собственной странной инициативе отправлял Рокэ краткие отчеты о том, как обстоят дела в Надоре.  
Заботиться о состоянии рудников и добыче железа в стране – Создатель, как можно было опуститься до такой пошлости?  
Рокэ равнодушно откладывал эти записи, чтобы ближе к ночи, выпив, приняться за чтение. Смешно – за этот год неприветливая, до ужаса скучная провинция стала для него словно вторым домом.  
Он знал, какой эль варит старый Гленн – глупый юнец как-то подробно расписал свои непередаваемые ощущения от первой попойки с рабочими. Как цветет дикая яблоня на склоне, с которого видно рудник. Какие кислые на ней растут плоды. Сколько обозов с оружием для армии было сегодня отправлено в столицу.  
Серый стылый Надор обернулся стальным, его холод сверкал, а уколы достигали своей цели. С каждым письмом в грудину словно вливался металл, заполняя до краев ту дыру, что прожгло самое дорогое вино в жизни Рокэ.  
«Знаешь, Наль, по чему я скучаю больше всего? Не поверишь, это даже смешно. По войне. Как будто много я воевал… По запаху пороха, по звукам орудий, по крикам людей, которые скачут рядом с тобой, рука об руку, чтобы помочь тебе тогда, когда ты на волосок от смерти. Наверное, поэтому я не послушал твоих советов и стал делать оружие, а не всякую ерунду для дома. Понимаешь, Наль. Кто однажды был в бою, никогда его не забудет. После Варасты я стал иначе смотреть на жизнь. Это такой же бой, в котором ты сможешь победить, только если рядом с тобой навстречу противнику скачет кто-то, кто закроет тебя от пуль, не раздумывая. Кто поскачет с тобой, даже если впереди – верная смерть. Я скучаю по войне».  
Обрывок строки был вымаран. Виднелось еле различимое «и…», но дальше все застилала густая чернота. Она пахла порохом и гарью.  
Это письмо Рокэ сжег, потому что соблазн перечитывать его до бесконечности, выявляя зачеркнутое, был слишком велик и слишком тешил самолюбие.  
Надор набирал силу и мощь, на него смотрели кто с завистью, кто с уважением. Кто с интересом.  
«… предлагают объединить семьи. Ты же знаешь, их старик, хоть уже и отошел от дел, прекрасно разбирается во всем. Две внучки, младшей, правда, всего пятнадцать, зато старшая, говорят, очень славная. Надо будет заехать к ним в следующем месяце, звали на бал. Извини, пробыть в столице дольше пары дней я не смогу, так что нам придется обсудить дела по дороге домой. Да, еще одно приглашение пришло от…»  
Рокэ смотрит на продранный лист, комкает его и швыряет на пол.   
Сегодня он, наконец, решил написать на глупое, совершенно дурацкое и вовсе не ему адресованное письмо ответ. Но строки замирают на пальцах, липнут к ним так, что не оттереть. Что с того, что юнец почтит своим присутствием столицу? Рокэ запретил возвращаться к нему – не в город, пусть кутит здесь на свои честно заработанные деньги хоть месяц, ему-то что? Строчки не желают ложиться на бумагу, закипая в груди, как в котле для плавки руды. Юнец и не думает возвращаться, он пробудет здесь пару дней, чтобы с умом потратить деньги, что за печаль?   
Рокэ идет развлекаться на бал – кому какое дело, что в тот дом, где так востребованы нынче женихи? Глядишь, и на него самого положат глаз, это будет забавно, верно?  
Внутри него клокочет и бурлит железная руда, оседает на губах металлическим привкусом.  
Прелестные девушки предсказуемо сверкают глазами и млеют – и младшая, пятнадцати лет, и старшая, которая, в самом деле, очень славная. Его приглашают бывать еще. Никто и не вспоминает о юноше из Надора. Рокэ смешно. Он в ударе. Он пьет, не пьянея, не в силах насытиться, не в силах затушить прожигающую нутро раскаленную сталь.  
\- Добрый вечер, эр Рокэ, - он не знает человека, который здоровается с ним.   
Он выше и шире в плечах, чем тот юнец с дрожащими губами, которого вышвырнули, словно пса.  
У него не серые – стальные глаза, холодные и острые, спокойные, металл закален и не бурлит, как тот, что вздувается пузырями внутри самого Рокэ.  
У него четкая линия губ – они не дрожат и не бледнеют, когда незнакомец размыкает их.  
Рокэ совсем не знает этого человека.  
Но очень хочет узнать.  
\- Могу я взглянуть на один из хваленых надорских клинков, о которых я так много слышал?  
Ричард молча протягивает ему свою шпагу. Сталь обжигает пальцы.  
\- Еще хуже, чем я думал. Этим можно сражаться?  
\- Вы можете проверить, когда пожелаете, - тихо отвечает Ричард.  
\- Завтра утром. В восемь, во дворе. И не опаздывайте, иначе отправлю вас на конюшню на целый день.  
В спокойном взгляде на миг, на неуловимо краткое мгновение, мелькает былая растерянность, и Рокэ ликует, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос:  
\- Вы все еще мой оруженосец, юноша. И у меня нет намерения освобождать вас от вашей клятвы до срока.  
Он отдает молчащему Ричарду его клинок – ложащийся в руку, как влитой, идеально сбалансированный – и вздрагивает, касаясь обжигающе горячих пальцев.  
Ричард смотрит ему в глаза – и сталь в его взгляде становится живой.  
Рокэ разворачивается, не дожидаясь ответа, и уходит прочь.  
Он знает, что завтра утром его будут ждать во дворе.  
Он знает это так же точно, как и то, что плавившееся внутри него целый год чувство сегодня, наконец, обрело форму и зазвенело острой смеющейся сталью.


End file.
